choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kate O'Malley
Kate O'Malley, a character in the Veil of Secrets book, is the former best friend of your character and Flynn's sister. She is the fiancee of Tanner Sterling, though the relationship is tumultuous due to both Tanner's family and her brother not approving of it. Her disappearance at the end of the first chapter spurs the book's events into motion. She makes her first appearance in Chapter 1. Appearance Kate has long red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She is described as wearing a white and green floral dress and a pink leather jacket. Personality Kate is enthusiastic, upbeat and friendly, and is overjoyed when she is reunited with Your Character. She is shown to be rather chipper. Biography Kate and Your Character reunite in the first chapter, a day before the wedding between Kate and her fiancee Tanner. On this day, the player spends some time with Kate on her last night as a bachelorette - this is in the mansion itself, or in an upscale restaraunt should the player spend the diamonds. In either case, Kate gets increasingly intoxicated; Tanner suddenly storms in, angry at Kate for putting herself at risk of hangover on the day of her wedding, and drags her away by the arm. As she is dragged away, she subtly hands Your Character a note only reading "Ulysses", baffling Your Character. The next morning, as Kate is supposed to exit the dressing room and walk down the aisle, she has gone missing. In the second chapter, her wedding veil is found left behind in the woods surrounding the mansion, near some tire tracks; this causes Your Character to believe she was kidnapped. In the fourth chapter, Flynn and Your Character head to Kate's apartment in town to investigate for clues. During this time, there is a flashback to how Kate and Your Character first met - her and you were roommates seven years ago at Hartfeld University. During the investigation, if you spend diamonds, Flynn and Your Character discover that someone was spying on her, as a teddy bear with a spy camera secretly installed is in her bedroom. They also discover a diary Kate kept - an entry dated a few days ago reveals that she was suspecting Tanner of infidelity where she suspects Tanner was cheating on her. She planned to go to his yacht to investigate. Interestingly, Tanner's yacht was named "Ulysses" - this is not only what Kate wrote in her note, but it is also the name of a mythological creature who cheated on his wife. Her suspicions are proven correct in the fifth chapter, as it is revealed here that Tanner was having an affair with Scarlett Emerson, Kate's own maid of honor. In this chapter, Chief Tommy Walsh puts out an APB on Kate, believing her to be guilty of Tanner's murder suspecting that she was enraged at Tanner's infidelity. This infuriates Your Character and Flynn as they still believe she is a victim. Relationships Flynn O'Malley Flynn is her brother. Although they are not very close, he still shows concern when Kate disappears. In Chapter 4, it was revealed that he used to read for her when they were younger. Tanner Sterling Tanner is her fiancé. His feelings about her disappearance are split, as he shows both concern and anger. She suspected Tanner was cheating on her. Your Character Your Character is her best friend. They were close back in college but lost touch upon graduation. They were also roommates at Hartfeld seven years ago. Grant Emerson Kate was friends with Grant, who was friends with Tanner. Scarlett Emerson Kate's maid of honor was Scarlett. However, as it turns out, Tanner was cheating on Kate with her. Gallery Other Looks Kate College Years.png|Her look 7 years prior to the series Miscellaneous Veils of Secrets, Book 1 Cover.png|Kate on the Book Cover Veil of Secrets sneakpeek1.jpg|Kate and Tanner's Wedding Invitation VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|Tanner on MC's Clue Board Veil of Secrets Sneak Peek2.jpg| Kate & MC's College Days FB IMG 1526938644367.jpg|Kate on MC's Clue Board VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|Kate On MC's Clue Board Part II Ddv6SgCUwAE7aGi.jpg|Kate on on MC's Clue Board Part III VoSMissingposter.png|Kate's Missing Poster TannerandKate.jpg|Kate and Tanner KateVOScloseup.jpg|Close up of Kate Wedding Veil Clue.png|Kate's Wedding Veil Clue in Ch. 2 Trivia * Kate is shown on the cover of Veil of Secrets. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters